


Dandelions

by leophobia



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leophobia/pseuds/leophobia
Summary: Writing this with Robin who does not have ao3 yet. Pete Wentz has schizoaffective disorder and Mikey Way is just depressed.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Elisa Yao
Kudos: 2





	1. Retaliation of the Clones

“You’re definitely gay.” 

“NO.”

Ray was bothering Mikey, per usual. But this time it was about his gayness, because Mikey had been gawking over Hayden Christensen. To be fair, though, Mikey wasn’t lying when he denied it. He was bi, not gay. 

“If you don’t just admit it I’m gonna turn on Girls Gone Wild and force you to watch it,” Ray sasses. 

“NOOO.”

“Gay.”

Mikey huffed and turned away, pouting like a four year old. 

“That’s gay, too,” Ray pointed out. 

“I’m bi, okay?!”

“SO YOU DO LIKE PETE WENTZ!”

“I DO NOT!”

Mikey would deny that to the end of his days, of course. He wouldn’t admit to that for a million dollars. 

“Okay maybe I do,” Mikey gave in after Ray crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in accusation. 

And so the narrator was proven wrong as Mikey started fiddling with his black hoodie strings. Ray sighed and patted Mikey’s head. “I see you staring every single day at the smoothie place.”

“Leave me aloneeeee.”

Ray huffed out a laugh as he turned Star Wars back on, leaving Mikey alone as requested. Mikey angrily watched as the clones were brought to the arena. 

“IT SHOULDN’T BE ATTACK OF THE CLONES IF THE CLONES ARE ON THEIR SIDE! If the clones all eventually become clone troopers after Order 66, then wouldn’t A New Hope be an attack of the clones? They’re attacking! In Attack of the Clones, they’re just defending! RETALIATION OF THE CLONES!” 

Ray laughed at Mikey’s unnecessary rage, and pointed out that they needed to go to work. Mikey chose to ignore him, pushing his glasses up his nose. Ray forcefully pushed him off the couch and turned the tv off. “Let’s go.”

“But Retaliation of the Clones!”

“Don’t you wanna see Pete?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Mikey pouted, standing up. And so the two left, walking to the smoothie store they both worked at together. The one Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump visited together almost every day. 

Mikey and Ray changed into their work clothes in the break room and did their jobs decently, goofing off when they could. And then Pete and Patrick arrived. Patrick whispered something to Pete that Mikey, of course, couldn’t hear. Pete and Patrick approached the counter, and Pete ordered a banana smoothie, while Patrick ordered a mango peach one. The usual. While Ray prepared these, Pete gave Mikey a look he hadn’t before, and Mikey stood there like a deer in headlights.

Pete leaned on the counter, still looking at Mikey. “Are you bi?”

“I- huh?”

“I said, are you bi? Like bise-“

“I know what you mean. I’m bi, yeah, how did you…”

“Cuffed jeans, you stare at me a lot, and you also stare at Kristin Colby a lot,” Pete casually replied as if it were nothing, making Mikey turn an even darker shade of red. 

Ray returned and gave the smoothies to the customers, holding back laughter with a struggle, having heard the conversation. 

Mikey turned to Ray, offended. “Shut up.”

“I SAID NOTHING.”

“You were thinking something.”

“I-“

Mikey turned back to Pete, who huffed out a laugh with a smirk plastered to his face. Patrick laughed awkwardly as he took the smoothies and walked away, so Pete followed, and Mikey watched with growing interest. Mikey studied the way he walked and talked and twirled the straw between his fingers as he drank his smoothies every single day he came. It was a subconscious habit at this point. 

Customers came and went, as did Pete and Patrick. And as they left, Pete saw Joe. 

No one else saw Joe. 

Joe told Pete to go to the dandelions. 

No one else heard Joe. 

Pete did as he was told, and Patrick noticed the sudden mood change and Pete walking in a totally different direction. 

“Did Joe tell you to go to the dandelions again?” Patrick asked, concern showing through. 

“Yeah. I get to make a wish!” Pete faked the enthusiasm. Making wishes was the one good part about the dandelions. Otherwise, it was just a wormhole of frustration and depression. And the wishes never came true. He typically just wished for peace, to get better, for the dandelions to go away. But that never happened. 

Yes, Pete could simply not go to the dandelions. But he’d tried that before, and it didn’t end well.


	2. CHEESIER THAN CHEDDAR

Mikey woke up at around 11 am, that was the usual for him, either that time or 5 in the morning- there was no in between for that. Mikey had the day off, which was unusual, as his only off-days were on the weekend, when his mother forced him out of the house. But today was Wednesday, when both of his parents worked, so Mikey had all day to do whatever he wanted, and what he wanted to do was lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling for hours. To look at the intricate flecks of paint that were flaking off of the ceiling and onto everything he owned.

His bookshelf that held his precious books, he saved up to get most of them. He estimated having at least 600 dollars worth of books, but that measly number didn't compare to his comic book collection- those had their own bookshelf. There were at least 2000 comic books on his shelf, most of them collecting dust as he hadn't touched them in years. Instead, after he had read them a couple of times, they would join the latest pile on the bookshelf, and resort to nothing but a decoration. More like bragging rights, just so he could say he had a ton. 

Mikey started thinking about Pete. Pete, and the way he leaned forward when he sat but leaned back when he stood, the way he would rest an arm on the counter when he ordered smoothies, leaning in and smirking for no real reason. The way he constantly changed his hair, his adorable smile… Mikey shook off those thoughts and started thinking about himself, but not in a narcissistic way. More like self-loathing, which usually happened when he had the day off and stayed in his room all day to be sad. He was 17 and always been single, so that didn’t really help with his self esteem. He turned to his phone and checked the time, and it was around three in the afternoon, so he went to continue his weekly tradition. But his stomach grumbled, so he groaned but stood up, leaving his bedroom and walking down the hall. He went to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards- nothing, absolutely nothing. He groaned once more but grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked out the door of his family home

He made his way to the gas station because he couldn't really afford anything better (the dollar store was too far away and he spent all his money on comic books). Then Andy Hurley ran past him at top speed. This confused Mikey, so he turned around to see why Andy was running, and Pete just happened to crash right into him. Mikey was on the ground now, staring up at Pete in confusion.

"Oh- Shit, I'm sorry.." Pete extended a hand to help Mikey up.

Mikey shakily accepted the help, being pulled up and almost falling onto the shorter boy. "It's- It's okay."

Pete smiled at Mikey kindly, and Andy groaned, rolling his eyes. "Ask him out already, Jesus."  
The short emo ignored Andy entirely, continuing to admire Mikey, who was getting redder by the second.

Mikey smiled awkwardly, adjusting his beanie. "I.. uhh...."

"You're pretty cute, Way," Pete said.

Mikey couldn't have blushed any harder. "Uhhhhhhh...."

Pete smirked. "Speechless?"

Mikey nodded. Pete adjusted Mikey's glasses for him, causing him to squeak. Pete laughed at this, and Mikey felt like he would die any second now.

"Well, I have to get back to chasing my friend over here," Pete said as Andy started running away again to get a head start. Mikey nodded, so Pete chased after his friend.

And so Mikey stood in stunned silence, watching Pete run away.

Mikey decided that going home would be best, so he did just that. Upon arriving home he realized he never even got to the gas station, but he couldn't be bothered to return, so he laid down on the floor miserably.


	3. RAYMOND FILLING MICHAEL'S BISEXUAL NEEDS

“Mikey. Get outta bed. Go somewhere. Stop growing on the bed, I promise it won’t run away,” Donna was telling her son on a nice Saturday morning. 

Mikey groaned something incomprehensible in response, making no effort to move. 

“Michael James Way.”

He still did nothing. 

“I will throw those action figures into the fireplace.”

Mikey rolled off the bed in alarm. “NOOOOOOO!”

“Get up, then.”

Mikey did as told, scrambling to his feet and searching his bedside table for his glasses. Shoving his glasses onto his face, he shuffled to the closet. His mom left him, so he changed into a simple, somewhat tight band t-shirt and faded black skinny jeans, that were from the women’s side of the store, but they suited him better. He walked to the kitchen where he saw his parents, and he made a small wave at them before grabbing his keys and walking out of the house, making his way to the smoothie shop to hang out for a bit and to wait for Ray to respond to his message about hanging out.

He walked into the smoothie shop that had a yellow and lime green interior and walked towards the counter, but to order, not to work. He loved having days off. The worker that served him was a guy he had worked with when Ray was away sick one time, his name was something like, Austin or something, Mikey thought. He looked at the guy's name tag- Awsten.

“Wait, don’t you work here?” Awsten asked.

“Yeah, I do, could I get a strawberry mango one?”

As Michael uttered those words, Pete and Patrick strolled in. Patrick and Mikey made eye contact and Mikey looked away before the same could happen with Pete. Pete saw him, though. 

Mikey thought to himself, Pete and Patrick are together constantly, they’re practically married at this point by the amount of time they spent together. They’re definitely dating. Well, there goes my chances. Mikey looked down sadly, checking if Ray had responded to his message yet. He still hadn’t, so Mikey could either walk around in the sun for however long it took or he could stay in the nicely air-conditioned shop.

Mikey heard the shop bell ring as he dropped his phone. Pete saw this as a perfect chance to take action, so he slid over and stuck the sticky note he had coincidentally come prepared with to the back of the phone as he leaned over to pick it up. He handed the phone and sticky note to Mikey with a smirk, and Mikey turned the color of the youtube logo. The note had on it Pete’s phone number. 

Patrick laughed at this to himself, seeing Pete’s attempts and Mikey’s reactions. This was the farthest Pete had gone, though. It had always been subtle compliments, facial expressions, leaning towards Mikey, et cetera. Never a sticky note. 

“I- Is this for me?” Mikey stuttered in disbelief. 

“No, it’s for the floor and it accidentally got attached to your phone.”

“Oh…” Mikey stared down, getting redder from embarrassment. 

“I’m kidding, jeez. It’s for you, ‘cause you’re cute, and evidently my flirting isn’t enough.”

Mikey’s eyes widened as he looked back up at Pete. “Flirting?”

Pete sighed as Patrick snickered. “Yes, Mikey, I have been flirting with you for, like, a month.” 

Mikey got even redder, looking at the note. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Didn’t I call you cute yesterday?” Pete huffed out a laugh. 

“Uh yeah, you said “You’re pretty cute, Way,” and then I died,” Mikey replied. “I mean-” 

Pete, somewhat shocked that Mikey remembered his exact words, smirked and pushed Mikey’s glasses up his nose before leaving to order a smoothie. Mikey stood there completely stunned, trying to process everything that just happened, not even hearing Awsten yelling at him that his smoothie was ready. 

He finally came to his senses and grabbed his smoothie, sitting down on one of the stools and checking his phone once more. Ray still hadn’t responded to his texts, so he placed his phone down. The store bell rang again as a pretty girl with long, curly, dark hair came inside. 

Pete nudged Patrick’s side. “There’s your girlfriend, Patty.”

“She’s not my girlfriend! And don’t call me that, hmph,” Patrick pouted as he left to go greet Elisa, who was pretty much just his unofficial girlfriend. 

Pete continued to flirt with Mikey, walking over to his table and sitting uninvited. Mikey couldn’t lie, he loved Pete’s company. But then his phone buzzed, so he looked down at it to see that Ray had finally texted him back, saying that it was cool for him to come over, so Mikey put his phone back down and started collecting his things.

“I gotta go, I’ll text you, though. Bye, Pete,” He smiled at Pete before leaving.

Pete watched him leave, and he continued to sit at the table for a few more minutes before checking his phone, which he continued to do every ten seconds for the next hour or so as he walked home, abandoning Patrick. It wasn’t really abandonment, though, because Patrick seemed pretty happy with Elisa. 

When Pete was almost home, he saw Joe. Joe told him to go to the dandelions, so of course, he did so. He walked all the way back to the smoothie place and around back, sitting in the middle of the field. Joe followed him the whole way, and sat next to him. 

Joe sighed. “You actually think you have a chance with that kid? What a pity.”

Pete looked over to him in miserable confusion. “He- he said he would text me.”

“Because he feels bad. And has he texted you yet?” Pete shook his head. “So what makes you think he ever will? You’re sitting here in a bunch of flowers- Not even flowers. Weeds. And they’re still more likable than you.”

A tear fell from his dark brown eye as he plucked a dandelion. He wished for Joe to go away, for him to be left alone, just to be happy for a full day, and he blew on the weed softly, admiring the wishing poofs getting blown up above as a light breeze swept over the field. He thought about what Joe had said, and how accurate it was. He could never win Mikey over. 

“And now you’re crying, wow. Weaker than I thought,” Joe commented. 

Pete let out a sob but did his best to hold it in, praying for Joe to go away. Patrick and Andy had told him countless times that Joe wasn’t real, and that he said wasn’t real. But Pete could see and hear him clearly. Joe was real, Patrick and Andy were just playing some sick joke on him like Joe said. Joe was real and honest with him, unlike his so-called friends. 

Meanwhile, Ray was giving Mikey a makeover, for his “date” with Pete later that Ray was going to force him to ask about. 

“Okay, do this,” Ray instructed as he pursed his lips, holding lipstick.

Mikey folded his arms, sitting uncomfortably in Ray’s wooden chair. “NO! Ray, this is unnecessary. And makeup is too far.”

“Just a little!”

“No.”

“Lame.” Ray was heavily disappointed by Mikey’s lack of enthusiasm. “I’m doing your hair then.”

“All I have is a scruffy mess. It’s untamable and very plain,” Mikey countered, cringing at the many outfits Ray had laying on his bed. “Who says it’ll even happen anyway?”

“LET ME FILL YOUR BISEXUAL NEEDS, MICHAEL.”

“LET ME BE LONELY IN PEACE, RAYMOND.”

Ray’s brother, Tito, barged in with heavy concern. “You guys okay?”

“No, he’s trying to… What are you even trying to do?” Mikey replied. 

“I’m getting you ready for your date.”

“THERE IS NO DATE.”

“Ooh, dates are fun,” Tito added.

Mikey sighed in annoyance, really just wanting to finish Star Wars, which they still hadn’t done. Hayden Christensen still needed to be gawked over.


	4. Smoothie Shop Mikey Is Forced To Be Forward

“Pete gave his phone number to Mikey,” Patrick whispered to Andy in a teasing tone, jokingly of course. 

“Wait, smoothie shop Mikey?”

Patrick nodded. “Smoothie shop Mikey.”

Andy gasped. “And then what???” 

“I don’t know, I was talking to Elisa,” Patrick shrugged. Pete could sense that they were talking about him from across the table. They were probably making sly remarks about him, that’s what Joe told him they did when they would whisper, or when they would hang out without him.

Pete needed new friends. At least that’s what Joe said. 

He decided he would go to the dandelions, not because he was told to this time, but because he figured maybe Joe would appreciate that and be a little nicer. Then again, Joe was just being honest. Whichever the case, Pete didn’t wanna be with his fake friends anymore, so he stood and walked away, ignoring Andy and Patrick calling for him. 

When Pete made it to the dandelions, he felt a sense of accomplishment- this was the first time he had been here on his own free will, without Joe telling him to go. 

~~~

Ray huffed. “Do it.” 

“No.” 

Ray was trying his best to force Mikey to ask Pete out, and Mikey was not having it, because he was very, very bad at talking to people- especially Pete. 

“Fine, if you won’t do it, I will.” Ray tried to snatch the phone and the note out of Mikey’s hands.

Mikey’s eyes widened in fear. “Wait, no-” He tackled Ray, trying to get his phone back. “NOOOO!”

“Too late.” 

~~~

Pete had never been so shocked. He stared down at the text from the unknown number, saying “Hey, this is Mikey, wanna gEt smOITURjhIES,” followed by one saying “*get smoothies?” 

Pete put the number in as Mikey’s contact, wishing he could show this to Joe. 

Mikeyway: Hey, this is Mikey, wanna gEt smOITURjhIES  
Mikeyway: *get smoothies?  
Mikeyway: Sorry bout that, hah  
Me: Uh sure :)   
Mikeyway: G R E A T 

Pete was slightly confused by that last message, but he brushed it off, focusing on how excited he was to be doing this. 

~~~

“WHY DID YOU SAY GREAT LIKE THAT?” Mikey yelled at Ray.

“Because you’re a funny person, and I have to give him those vibes, ya know?”

“I hate you.”

Ray shrugged and stood up to go to his closet. “You’ll thank me later. Now, I’m fairly certain you don’t have nice clothes, so wanna steal mine?”

“Ray, this is a casual meeting at a smoothie place. It doesn’t require formal attire.”

“Your jeans have ketchup stains on them and your white shirt is now almost tan,” Ray pointed out. 

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a fashion statement.” 

“No, it’s a fucking deathwish. Especially if you want this boy to like you. I thought you were better than this, Michael,” Ray scolded with his hands on his hip like a domestic mother. 

“Fine, I’ll take your clothes,” Mikey begrudgingly huffed. “But I’m picking which ones.”

“No, sir, you are not. Your fashion sense is horrid.”

“IT IS NOT!”

Ray gave his friend a skeptical look and began formulating an outfit for him, trying to find one that showed Mikey’s personality but not his greasy, unhygienic habits. Finally settling on a black Anthrax shirt (He was pretty sure this was Mikey’s at one point) and a black leather jacket. 

~~~

Pete was now panicking as Patrick sat on his bed, being somewhat entertained by his friend’s cluelessness. 

“I don’t wanna go too far in any direction, like too edgy or too cool or something… PATRICK HELP ME!”

Patrick huffed out a laugh as he looked through Pete’s clothes. “It’s a casual date to get smoothies, it’s like when you and I get smoothies apart from the fact that I don’t like you that way.” He grabbed a denim jacket and a plain white shirt and passed them to Pete. “Just be yourself, he already likes you if he asked you out.” 

“That’s true, he asked me out, so he must like me, at least a tiny bit.”

“Exactly! Just go have fun with your future husband.” 

Pete nods before realizing what was said. “Wait-”

“You heard me.”

Shrugging, Pete went to the closet to change, and when he re-emerged, Patrick grinned proudly. 

“You look great, now go. Off with you.”


	5. Smoothie Shop Mikey Is Forced To Be Forward

“Pete gave his phone number to Mikey,” Patrick whispered to Andy in a teasing tone, jokingly of course. 

“Wait, smoothie shop Mikey?”

Patrick nodded. “Smoothie shop Mikey.”

Andy gasped. “And then what???” 

“I don’t know, I was talking to Elisa,” Patrick shrugged. Pete could sense that they were talking about him from across the table. They were probably making sly remarks about him, that’s what Joe told him they did when they would whisper, or when they would hang out without him.

Pete needed new friends. At least that’s what Joe said. 

He decided he would go to the dandelions, not because he was told to this time, but because he figured maybe Joe would appreciate that and be a little nicer. Then again, Joe was just being honest. Whichever the case, Pete didn’t wanna be with his fake friends anymore, so he stood and walked away, ignoring Andy and Patrick calling for him. 

When Pete made it to the dandelions, he felt a sense of accomplishment- this was the first time he had been here on his own free will, without Joe telling him to go. 

~~~

Ray huffed. “Do it.” 

“No.” 

Ray was trying his best to force Mikey to ask Pete out, and Mikey was not having it, because he was very, very bad at talking to people- especially Pete. 

“Fine, if you won’t do it, I will.” Ray tried to snatch the phone and the note out of Mikey’s hands.

Mikey’s eyes widened in fear. “Wait, no-” He tackled Ray, trying to get his phone back. “NOOOO!”

“Too late.” 

~~~

Pete had never been so shocked. He stared down at the text from the unknown number, saying “Hey, this is Mikey, wanna gEt smOITURjhIES,” followed by one saying “*get smoothies?” 

Pete put the number in as Mikey’s contact, wishing he could show this to Joe. 

Mikeyway: Hey, this is Mikey, wanna gEt smOITURjhIES  
Mikeyway: *get smoothies?  
Mikeyway: Sorry bout that, hah  
Me: Uh sure :)   
Mikeyway: G R E A T 

Pete was slightly confused by that last message, but he brushed it off, focusing on how excited he was to be doing this. 

~~~

“WHY DID YOU SAY GREAT LIKE THAT?” Mikey yelled at Ray.

“Because you’re a funny person, and I have to give him those vibes, ya know?”

“I hate you.”

Ray shrugged and stood up to go to his closet. “You’ll thank me later. Now, I’m fairly certain you don’t have nice clothes, so wanna steal mine?”

“Ray, this is a casual meeting at a smoothie place. It doesn’t require formal attire.”

“Your jeans have ketchup stains on them and your white shirt is now almost tan,” Ray pointed out. 

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s a fashion statement.” 

“No, it’s a fucking deathwish. Especially if you want this boy to like you. I thought you were better than this, Michael,” Ray scolded with his hands on his hip like a domestic mother. 

“Fine, I’ll take your clothes,” Mikey begrudgingly huffed. “But I’m picking which ones.”

“No, sir, you are not. Your fashion sense is horrid.”

“IT IS NOT!”

Ray gave his friend a skeptical look and began formulating an outfit for him, trying to find one that showed Mikey’s personality but not his greasy, unhygienic habits. Finally settling on a black Anthrax shirt (He was pretty sure this was Mikey’s at one point) and a black leather jacket. 

~~~

Pete was now panicking as Patrick sat on his bed, being somewhat entertained by his friend’s cluelessness. 

“I don’t wanna go too far in any direction, like too edgy or too cool or something… PATRICK HELP ME!”

Patrick huffed out a laugh as he looked through Pete’s clothes. “It’s a casual date to get smoothies, it’s like when you and I get smoothies apart from the fact that I don’t like you that way.” He grabbed a denim jacket and a plain white shirt and passed them to Pete. “Just be yourself, he already likes you if he asked you out.” 

“That’s true, he asked me out, so he must like me, at least a tiny bit.”

“Exactly! Just go have fun with your future husband.” 

Pete nods before realizing what was said. “Wait-”

“You heard me.”

Shrugging, Pete went to the closet to change, and when he re-emerged, Patrick grinned proudly. 

“You look great, now go. Off with you.”


	6. The Anatomy Of A Mollusk

Pete walked into the smoothie shop and saw Mikey nowhere, so naturally, he thought he had been stood up. Nevertheless, something in him told him to sit and wait, so he did just that. He waited for fifteen more minutes before he knew that Mikey definitely had stood him up. Pete tended to assume that no one genuinely wanted to be around him except Joe, so he figured this was some mean prank. 

Just as the lonely emo was about to leave, Mikey came running in and slid over to him, hastily sitting down. “I am so sorry, I- This pigeon was giving me a hard time…”

Pete laughed, grateful his date showed up. “Don’t worry about it.”

“How long have you been here? Man, I feel bad.” 

“Only, like, five minutes at the most,” Pete lied so Mikey wouldn’t feel as guilty. 

“Oh, thank God. I’ll go order?”

Pete narrowed his eyes. “I’m paying.”

“But I asked you here.”

“But I wanna pay.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and left, because he was going to order and pay. He made it to the counter and ordered his usual order and Pete’s usual order, knowing exactly what his date wanted because he held that memory close to heart. 

Returning to the table and setting the smoothies down, Mikey gave Pete an awkward smile, wondering if he should mention he wasn’t actually the one who texted him. He decided against it, because he didn’t want the shorter boy to think he didn’t like him. But would he think he was too forward?

Pete gave a little shy wave. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Mikey waved back with a soft smile and giggle.

“This is already painfully awkward.”

“Okay, um… No, I can’t help, I’m bad at talking.” 

Pete laughed. “21 questions?”

Mikey’s face lit up as he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. “Okay, sir, what is your favorite element on the periodic table?”

Pete laughed, certainly not expecting a question like that, or to be called ‘sir’. He stopped to think, trying to remember chemistry class and all of the elements. He decided he didn’t like helium or hydrogen or any of those lame ones, so he replied with “I like sodium and chlorine. No idea why. What’s your favorite movie?”

The taller boy scoffed. “What a lame question. I like Star Wars. Revenge of the Sith. No doubt. Love story, tragedy, epic end to an epic trilogy, and you have Anakin and Darth Vader in the same movie. The Anakin and Obi-Wan fight scene in the volcano is amazing. ‘ANAKIN, CHANCELLOR PALPATINE IS EVIL!’” 

“First you asked for my favorite period table element, and now you’re telling me you love Star Wars, you nerd,” Pete laughed, one side of his mouth turning up more so than the other, per usual. Mikey’s excitement (and the small amount of blushing he was doing still) was adorable, and he definitely had no regrets. 

Mikey faked an offended gasp. “The audacity! Fine, I’ll give you a boring question like you gave me.” Mikey paused to think for a moment. “How do you feel about snail teeth?” 

“I- Snails have teeth?!” 

Mikey nodded, quite proud of himself, leaning back in the chair with his arms still crossed and a smug look on his face. “Beat that.” He was starting to get more comfortable, because for some reason, he felt accepted. And it would be hard to ruin everything with a game of 21 questions. 

“I feel shocked and dumbfounded. Angry at the world and angry at everyone who knew this and didn’t tell me. Thank you for opening my eyes to the anatomy of my favorite mollusk.”

“You’re very welcome, sir,” the dirty blond replied, leaning forward again. He blushed slightly when he realized he said ‘sir’, but he brushed it aside, because Pete didn’t seem to notice. 

Pete had noticed, though. He noticed that this was the second time. He figured that was just a Mikey thing, so he started thinking of another question. “You play any instruments?”

“Well… Not really. I own a bass and tried it but gave up after two days, and that was, like, a year ago. So no, I do not play any instruments.” 

The black-haired boy was shocked yet again. “You play bass too?!” he asked with growing excitement. 

“No, I just said I gave up. But I did. You actually play?” 

“Yeah, it helps me escape from everything. You should pick it up again.”

“My parents won’t get me lessons or anything, and I cannot teach myself, so…”

“Maybe… I could teach you?” Pete suggested, feeling nervous about it but thinking this would be a great way for them to get closer. “Free of charge.”

“Really?! That would be great,” the dirty blond said in an excited but nervous tone. 

“Yeah, really,” Pete said with a small smile on his face, running a hand through his short, black hair with a rush of fear. It left, though, when Mikey seemed to be very excited and pleased. 

“Thank you,” Mikey smiled ear to ear, showing just a few teeth in his lopsided grin, which made Pete’s day. It was such a warm, goofy grin, that could make anyone’s day. “What’s your favorite kind of pen?”

“You are such a dork. I like gel pens.”

“If you liked ballpoints I wouldn’t be able to associate with you, so I’m glad. Ballpoint pens are the absolute most disgusting things on the planet. Nasty.” 

Pete laughed at Mikey’s short but passionate rant. “May I ask about that pigeon that held you up?” 

“Oh, right… Well, I was eating a bagel, and this pigeon gave me this really sad look, so I had to give it my bagel, right?” Mikey paused for a response. 

Pete nodded. 

Mikey continued. “So then, this other pigeon came up, because it clearly wanted food, too. Well the first pigeon took the bagel, so the new pigeon started bothering me because it also wanted a bagel. I had to explain that I didn’t have anymore, and then this homeless man came up…”

The shorter boy zoned out slightly, just admiring the way Mikey talked with his hand, the way his smile was totally lopsided, the way his beanie covered the top half of his ears, the way he pushed up his glasses with his index finger consistently as they fell down his perfect nose. 

Pete couldn’t understand why Mikey had even asked him out, let alone showed up. Compared to Mikey, Pete felt like nothing, he just had Joe. Maybe Mikey only asked Pete out as a dare, or maybe any second now, Mikey would tell Pete this was all a joke, and that he didn’t actually want to go out with him. Pete couldn’t get those thoughts out of his mind, making him zone out even more. 

“And then I got here,” Mikey finished. “Pete? You alive?”

Pete nodded, trying to ignore the thoughts- he wouldn’t let them ruin his time with Mikey, even if going out with him was a prank. Any time spent with Mikey Way was good enough for him. 

“Hey,” Mikey leaned forward on the table again, growing concerned, “You okay?”

The shorter of the two shook himself out of the prison that was his mind, snapping back into reality harshly. “Uh, yeah. Just tired, ya know?”

Mikey was definitely familiar with being extremely tired, so he simply nodded. Somehow, that nod was terrifying and comforting all at once. Pete saw it in so many ways simultaneously. The way his eyes seemed so understanding and sullen all of a sudden concerned him because, though Pete was lying about being tired at the moment, he knew exhaustion very well, and he hated that Mikey did, too. But at the same time, the simple nod, rather than a flurry of concerned or upset words, was so comforting and absolutely perfect. 

He was kind of upset about missing the pigeon story. Now that he thought about it, how would he maintain a relationship if he couldn’t listen to one short story, one that he brought up and wanted to hear? There was no way he could. He probably couldn’t even get through a normal life like that. He already almost failed most of high school because of it. 

Joe arrived. 

Pete spun around to face him abruptly, causing Mikey to squeeze the smoothie cup he was holding and spilling it over the edge. 

“Can you leave me alone for five seconds, Joe?” Pete snapped.

Mikey was extremely confused. He took off his glasses and rubbed them on the bottom of his shirt to make sure he wasn’t going blind, and when he put them back on and still saw no one, he grew concerned. 

Joe scoffed. “We haven’t spoken all day.” 

“Just go away, Joe, I’m being tolerated for once in my life,” Pete snapped once more, making Mikey jump. 

“Pete?” Mikey asked worriedly, reaching to place his hand on Pete’s arm comfortingly but taking it away quickly. It was instinct for him somehow, a comforting thing he always found himself getting way too close to doing, even with people he had no feelings for. 

“Uh, I’ll talk to you later, Mikey...” Pete mumbled, standing up and walking out of the smoothie shop doors. 

“Pete, wait!” Mikey exclaimed, standing up and following him. He watched Pete turn the corner, alone, and he followed with as much concern as a mother as her kids ran into the middle of the road.


End file.
